1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to fork leg apparatuses or handle structures that couple a steering handle bar or other objects to a wheel.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
In certain riding situations, such as competitive racing, a rider may require greater clearance for the knees and legs up around the head tube. This may be particularly true when a racer is crouching at the starting line of a race. Conventional fork leg arrangements do not provide sufficient room for the rider's lower body.